Daddy's Blunt Little Instrument
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Madison Barton, Junior Agent for S.H.E.I.L.D., is determined to get her father back from Loki. Along the way, she falls in love. When her father returns, she is determined to get revenge on Loki for what he did and becomes an Avenger herself against her father's wishes. "You always were a good little soldier. Daddy's blunt little instrument".
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's blunt little instrument

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Madison was awoken in the middle of the night by someone shaking her.

"Get up", Coulson said.

"Why? Go away", she said.

"Orders are orders. We need to clear out", he said.

She sighed and packed what little she had and got dressed. She slung her bow and arrows over her back. She followed Coulson out to the truck. "Where's my father?" she asked.

"He's coming with Director Fury", Coulson told her.

As they were walking to the truck, she heard Fury say over the radio, "Barton has turned".

"What?!" Madison yelled. She turned and started to run back to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters.

One of the other agents grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed, "I need to get my father".

"He turned Madison", Coulson told her.

"I don't care! I'll knock some sense into him!" she yelled. She suddenly blacked out.

One of the agents had tranquilized her.

* * *

She woke up on the helicarrier. She shot out of bed and went straight to the control room. She marched straight up to Fury.

"Now Madison…" he started.

"What happened back at headquarters?" she asked.

"Loki, from Asgard, took your father. Brainwashed him", Fury said.

"So that's it? You're just going to terminate him? My father. One of your best agents", she said, "Please Uncle Nick. If you kill him, I'll have nowhere to go. He's my only family. And you had better not mention Trickshot, because there's no way in Hell I'm living with him after what he tried to do to my father".

"We'll find him and bring him back. We've already called in Natasha", Coulson told her.

"You'd better, or I'll do it myself", she said and stalked out of the control room. She went to the training room.

"Fancy meeting you here", a voice said.

"Not now Coop", she said.

"C'mon. I know you're worried about your father", he said, "We all are".

"Could you just leave me alone right now?" she asked.

Cooper frowned and said, "Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me". He kissed her head and left the training room.

She picked up her bow and notched an arrow. She fired the arrow and hit the target dead on. She kept firing arrows as she thought about Natasha and her father. She knew her father liked Natasha. She didn't mind it though. She liked Natasha. She had taught her how to fight, whereas her father had only taught her to fire a bow. Her father and Natasha were much friendlier than they put off. She caught the looks between the two.

* * *

A few days later, Fury approached her. "We need you to bring in the Captain", he told her.

"_The _Captain. Like Captain America? You're serious?" she asked him.

"He's the sensitive type", Fury said.

"Oh, so you want me to play the poor orphan girl?" she asked him, "Whatever. I'll do it".

* * *

She walked in the 1950's style gym. She found him punching a bag. She watched the way his muscles flexed with every punch.

He hit the bag particularly hard and it went crashing into the wall, sand pouring out of it. He went over and picked up another one and hung it up and began punching again.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked.

Steve turned to find Madison standing there. "I slept for 70 years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill", he said.

"No need to call me ma'am. I'm not that old", Madison said, "You should out celebrating, seeing the world".

He walked over to his bag and begun unwrapping his knuckles. "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost", he said putting the wrap in his bag.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently", she said.

"Are you here with a mission?" Steve asked her.

"I am", she said giving him a small smile.

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve asked.

"Trying to save it, actually", she said holding out the file to him.

"HYDRA's secret weapon", Steve said sitting down.

"They say Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you", she said sitting down next to him on the bench, "He thought what S.H.E.I.L.D. thinks. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world really needs".

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked, handing the file back to her.

"He's called Loki. He's…not exactly from around here. There's a lot of things you're going to have to know before we can bring you in", she told him, "The world has gotten even stranger than you already know. Believe me".

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me", Steve said standing up.

"Will you kiss me if you're wrong?" Madison asked him smiling.

Steve looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm totally kidding. Ten bucks says you're wrong", she said, "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment".

Steve walked over and grabbed one of the punching bags. He slung it over his shoulder and began to walk off.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Madison asked him.

"You should have left it in the ocean", he said.

"Cap?" she asked, "Just so you know, Loki took my father".

Steve stopped walking. "He's the only person in the world I have left", she told him, "Without him, I'll have nowhere to go".

Steve felt bad for the girl. He knew what it was like to be an orphan. He paused for a moment before walking out. Madison smiled.

She had gotten Captain America in on the Avengers. Her father would've been proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-I cannot tell you guys how shocked I was when I got 12 follows and 3 reviews with one chapter. Thank you so much. Maybe some of you need to check out my Supernatural fanfictions.**

* * *

When Madison returned to base, she went straight for the training room.

This is where Natasha found her. "How are you holding up?" she asked the young girl.

"I'm fine. No different from when he left on missions", Madison said firing an arrow. She notched another arrow and got ready to fire.

Natasha placed her hand on the girl's forearm and lowered the bow. "You don't have to be so strong all the time", she told her.

Madison turned to the only mother she'd ever known. "I miss him", she said, "But I can't help S.H.E.I.L.D. if I'm lying on the floor crying".

"Agents Romanoff and Barton. You're needed outside. Rogers and Banner are arriving", Fury said over the earpiece.

Natasha didn't miss the small smile that appeared on Madison's mouth when Steve's name was mentioned.

Madison went to the target to retrieve her arrows and put them in her quiver. She slung her bow over her back and followed Natasha outside.

They walked up to the jet as Coulson and Steve were coming out.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers. Captain, I believe you've met Junior Agent Barton", Coulson said.

"Yeah", Steve said smiling as Madison blushed. Steve turned to Natasha and said, "Ma'am".

"Hi", Natasha said, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace".

"See you there", Coulson said walking off.

"It was quite the buzz around, finding you in the ice", Natasha said as they walked away from the jet, "Thought Coulson was gonna swoon".

Madison giggled.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked her.

"They're vintage. He's very proud", Natasha said.

"Dr. Banner", Steve called.

A man in a suit walked up to them. "Yeah, hi", he said, "They told me you would be coming".

"Word is, you can find the Cube", Steve said.

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner asked.

"Only word I care about", Steve said.

"It must be strange for you, all of this", Banner said.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar", Steve said.

Madison smiled.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe", Natasha told them.

The engines revved up.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Think again, big guy", Madison quipped.

"Really?" Banner asked, "They want me in a submerged pressurized, metal container?"

They glanced over the edge and noticed they had begun to rise.

"No, no, this is much worse", Banner said.

Steve and Banner followed Madison and Natasha inside to the control room. Steve looked around in amazement.

"Gentlemen", Fury said.

Steve walked over to Madison and handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you", she said. She grabbed onto his bomber jacket and said softly, "You still owe me that kiss".

"Agent Barton", Fury snapped.

She let go of Steve and took her place next to Natasha.

"Doctor, thank you for coming", Fury said and held out a hand to Banner.

He hesitated, but shook the Director's hand saying, "Thanks for asking nicely. So how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind", Director Fury said.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet", Coulson told him, "Cell phones, laptops… If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us".

"It's still not gonna find them in time", Natasha said.

She and Madison knew full well how hard it was to track her father.

"You have to narrow your field", Banner said, "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know", Banner said, "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury asked.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys", Natasha said leading Banner out of the room.

* * *

Coulson once again was talking to Steve.

Madison crawled up into her nest as they continued the face-trace.

"We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%", one of the agents said.

"Location?" Coulson asked walking up to him.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 29 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding", the agent said.

'How incredibly ironic', Madison thought to herself.

"Captain, you're up", Fury said. He turned to look for Madison. "Agent Barton", he said looking around.

"Right here, sir", she said appearing behind Steve.

"Please show Captain Rogers to his room", Fury said.

Steve followed her out of the control. "Did you understand anything back there?" he asked.

"Not a word", she said.

They both laughed.

When they reached Steve's room, he went in and came back out in his Captain America suit.

Madison smiled and looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled back and said, "I knew you weren't going to do it. Now go get 'em, big boy". She walked off leaving Steve confused as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-2 chapters, 1 Fav, 17 Follows, and 4 Reviews. I love you people.**

* * *

Banner and Madison were in the lab when Loki was brought in.

He smirked as he walked past the two.

Banner took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Agent Barton, report to the control room and bring Banner with you", Director Fury said over her ear piece.

"C'mon Doc, we're needed in the control room, plus you look like you could need a break", she told him.

The two went to the control room.

She saw Steve and smiled. She sat down next to him. "That didn't take long. What happened? Did you shock him in into compliance with your adorableness?" Madison asked him.

Steve blushed as Natasha brought up a video.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass, it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury asked him, "Ant…boot".

Loki chuckled and said, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me".

"Built for something a lot stronger than you", Fury told him.

"Oh, I've heard", Loki said, turning to face the camera, "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked him, "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did".

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close", Loki taunted, "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is".

"Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something", Fury quipped walking out of the room.

The screen on the table disappeared.

"Psycho", Madison said under breath.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve smile.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked.

"Loki's gonna drag this out", Steve said like the military man he was, "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri", Thor said, "They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract".

"An army from outer space", Steve said.

"Right up your alley, big boy", Madison said to Steve.

"I never battled an army from outer space", he said.

"Yeah, well Red Skull might as well have been from outer space", she told him.

He just looked at her.

"What? I read your file", she said, an adorable blush covering her cheeks, neck, and ears.

"So…he's building another portal", Banner said after the two were finished, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for".

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist", Banner said.

"He's a friend", Thor told him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours", Natasha said looking at Madison.

Steve reached over and took Madison's hand in his own gloved covered one.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here", Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki", Banner said, "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him".

Madison smiled.

"Have care how you speak", Thor said, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother".

"He killed 80 people in two days", Natasha told him.

"He's adopted", Thor said, as if that explained everything, which sent Madison into a fit of giggles.

"I think it's about the mechanics", Banner said, ignoring the teenager, "Iridium…What do they need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent", Stark said walking into the room with Coulson, "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.E.I.L.D.".

"Agent Barton", Coulson said, "Control yourself".

She stopped laughing and said, "Sorry, sir".

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing", Stark said hitting Thor on the arm, "Also, it mean the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants". Stark walked up the screens. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails", Stark said. The agents simply looked at him. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did", Stark said. He covered one eye and looked around. "How does Fury even see these?" he asked.

"He turns", Agent Hill said.

"Sounds exhausting", Stark quipped, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily".

When her father's name was mentioned, Madison's hand tightened on Steve's.

He ran his thumb across the back of her hand to comfort her.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick start the Cube", Stark said.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Cause he's a bloody genius", Madison said.

"Thank you sweetheart", Stark said, "But no. Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, getting irritated.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier", Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect", Stark said.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet", Banner said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English", Stark said.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so. I think it was geek. I don't speak geek", Madison said.

Stark and Banner simply glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-3 chapters, 12 favs, 28 follows, and 8 reviews. Keep it up people!**

* * *

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner", Stark said, "Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster".

"Smooth", Madison said in a stage whisper.

"Thanks", Banner said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him", Fury snapped.

"Please, Stark is more like a mad scientist", Madison scoffed.

Fury sighed and said, "Thank you Agent Barton".

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon", Steve said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys", Fury said.

"Monkeys? I do not understand", Thor said causing Steve to say, "I do. I understood that reference".

Madison giggled and shrieked, "I'm melting! I'm melting!"

"Agent Barton!" Fury snapped again.

"Sorry sir", she said throwing her father's trademark smirk at him.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Stark asked Banner.

"Oooo, kinky", Madison purred.

"You've got no idea sweetheart", Stark said before walking off.

"You are Agent Barton's daughter are you not?" Thor asked Madison.

She nodded.

"I promise my brother will pay for what he's done to your family, little bird", Thor said.

Tears filled Madison's eyes and Natasha gathered the young girl in her arms.

"Why do you cry, little one?" Thor asked.

"My father used to call me Baby Bird", she told him, "Excuse me". She pulled away from Natasha and left the room. She walked to the training room and decided to shoot a few arrows to calm her nerves. She felt someone come up behind her. She spun around and aimed for their heart. She dropped her bow when she noticed it was Steve.

"I came to see if you were okay", he said.

"I'm fine", she said blushing.

"I was going to go check on Banner and Stark", Steve said also blushing.

Madison leaned up and kissed him.

Steve started to return the kiss when she pulled away.

She gathered her arrows and put them in her quiver. "Come on big boy", she said.

* * *

They entered the lab as Stark poked Banner with something.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asked Stark.

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Stark asked.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are", Stark said.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny", Steve said, "No offense, Doc".

"None taken", Banner said, "It's all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things".

_That can be taken two ways_, Madison thought.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut", Stark told Banner.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark", Steve said.

"Do you think I'm not?" Stark asked him, "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables".

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"This is Fury we're talking about. Of course he's hiding something. He's a spy. He's _the _spy", Madison told Steve.

"Katniss is right. It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Stark asked Banner.

"I just want to finish my work here, and…" Banner said deflecting.

"Doctor?" Steve asked him.

""A warm light for all mankind". Loki's jab at fury about the cube", Banner said.

"I heard it", Steve said.

"I think that was meant for you", Banner said indicating Stark, "Even if…Barton…didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news".

"My father and I live in Brooklyn when he's not here or on a mission. Of course we heard about it. I guarantee my told him about it", Madison said.

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly…building in New York?" Steve asked.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Banner asked.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at", Stark told him.

"So, why didn't S.H.E.I.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner asked.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s secure files", Stark said.

"Awesome! How are you doing it?" Madison asked grabbing the thing in Stark's hand.

"I'm sorry. Did you say…?" Steve asked.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.E.I.L.D. has ever tried to hide", Stark said grabbing the thing back from Madison.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around", Steve quipped.

"An intelligence agency that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome", Stark said.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up", Steve said.

"Maybe I can help you wind down", Madison purred.

"This a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed", Steve said ignoring Madison's offer, "We have orders. We should follow them".

"Following's not really my style", Stark said.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked him, the tension in the room growing.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A, wearing a spangly outfit, and , B, not of use?" Stark asked.

Madison stepped between the two men and said, "Dial down the testosterone".

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you", Banner said.

"Just find the cube", Steve said walking off.

"Steve!" Madison called going after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-This is where the story starts to go off into the Clintasha pairing. 4 chapters, 14 favs, 30 follows, and 11 reviews. Thank you!  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Madison asked Steve.

"To the secure files", he said.

"I can get us in", she said, "I could lose my job in the process".

A cute blush spread from her cheeks, down her neck, and to her ears.

Steve titled her head up and kissed her.

Madison's hands came up to rest on Steve's chest as she returned the kiss.

Luckily, they were in the deepest part of the helicarrier, so there were no agents to disturb them.

Steve pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Never knew you had it in you, Cap", Madison said.

Steve stepped back and took Madison's hand.

They made their way to the secure files.

Madison swiped her badge and the door opened. "I think you can handle it from here", Madison said. She pecked Steve on the lips and left. She made her way to Loki's cage.

Natasha was already there.

Madison, who had perfected her father's art of stealth, climbed up into the catacombs of the room and found a place to nest. She listened to the conversation.

"And once you've won, once you're King of the Mountain, what happens to his mind?" Natasha asked Loki.

"Oh…is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt", Natasha said bluffing.

Madison had it on good authority that Natasha loved her father.

"Tell me", Loki said.

"Before I worked for S.H.E.I.L.D., I uh… Well, I made a name for myself. I have very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.E.I.L.D.'s radar on a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call", Natasha told him.

Madison remembered that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_"Baby Bird", Clint said knocking on his daughter's door. _

_She opened it wearing one of his old uniforms that swamped her._

_ "I have someone I want you to meet", he said, "Go get changed". _

_She shut her door and came out a few minutes later._

_ He picked her up and carried her to the control room. _

_"Baby Bird, this is Natasha", Clint said. _

_Madison looked at the woman with fire red hair._

_ "She's going to be Daddy's new partner", he said._

_ "I thought Mama was your partner", Madison said._

_ "Mama's gone. Tasha is going to be my partner now", Clint told her. _

* * *

Madison had been 6 at the time. At 17, she looked to Natasha like a mother figure.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out", Natasha said.

"No, but I like this", Loki said smirking, "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man. But maybe you're not doing it for yourself, but because you promised a certain someone you would bring him back".

Madison saw Natasha's resolve crack a little.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was", Natasha said.

"And what are you now?" Loki said.

_A mother_, Natasha thought. "It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out", Natasha said.

"Can you?" Loki asked, "Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away", Loki ranted.

He slammed his fist onto the cage.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull", Loki spat, "This is my bargain, you mewling quim".

"You're a monster", Natasha said fake sniffling.

"Oh, no. You brought the monster", Loki said.

"So, Banner. That's your play", Natasha said.

"What?" Loki asked, not understanding.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well", Natasha said into her ear piece, "Thank you for your cooperation". Natasha left the room, leaving Madison and Loki alone.

Madison made her way down.

"Ah…I knew you were here", Loki said.

Madison sat down in front of his cage.

Loki copied her movements. Loki thought it was curious that Agent Barton's daughter was really a wide eyed teenage girl.

"Did you mean what you said?" Madison asked, "About my father?"

Loki smiled and said, "Truthfully? I honestly don't know".

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know", he said. Loki wondered what was making him say these things.

"I heard you were adopted", she said, "Is that why you want revenge? Revenge for being lied to?"

Loki, wanting to get under skin, said, "Did your father ever tell you what happened to your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me", Madison said.

"What if I told you that wasn't true?" Loki asked.

"What?" she asked him, "That's not true! My father would never lie to me!" She stood up.

Loki felt bad for upsetting the girl and stood up.

"I was lied to my entire life", he said soothingly.

"It's not true. He wouldn't lie to me", she said softly. She turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
